


Cette femme, et onze mois

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Series: Cette femme [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est clean, elle est sobre et elle n’a pas envie de toucher à la moindre substance potentiellement addictive.<br/>La plupart du temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cette femme, et onze mois

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt :** Onze mois après "[Cette femme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/276140)"

Elle est clean, elle est sobre et elle n’a pas envie de toucher à la moindre substance potentiellement addictive.

La plupart du temps.

Hier, pour la première fois depuis onze mois, elle est retournée à une réunion des AA. C’est long, en général, onze mois, dans ce genre situation.

Mais il y avait le fait qu’être en fuite avec les flics et des tueurs à gages aux trousses n’incite pas à se rendre dans une salle pleine d’inconnus pour raconter ce qui vous a menée là. Il y avait le fait qu’elle était un peu trop occupée par la fuite elle-même pour penser à autre chose. Et il y avait le fait qu’elle n’avait pas gardé un très bon souvenir de sa dernière réunion, pour tout dire : elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire confiance à... quiconque se trouverait dans la salle.

Et dans ces conditions, c’est plus court qu’il n’y paraît, onze mois.

Elle reconnaît que parfois elle donnerait n’importe quoi pour un peu de morphine, quelque chose à fumer ou un verre de scotch bien tassé. N’importe quoi pour faire taire l’envie, le besoin, qui lui sèche la gorge et lui fait trembler les mains. Mais elle parvient à se souvenir à temps qu’elle n’est plus cette femme.

Elle est la femme qui a vu son existence, son univers, imploser et qui y a survécu. Elle est la femme qui, voilà quelques mois, tirait des lignes droites et épaisses, à la règle, délimitant tout proprement en zones d’influence. Quand les lignes se sont brouillées, les couleurs se sont mélangées et l’image n’a pas été jolie à voir. Quand les lignes ont commencé à se reformer, elles étaient fines et courbes et tracées à main levée ; elles sont restées ainsi. Plus réaliste, sans doute. Elle n’a plus autant de certitudes qu’avant, elle a en revanche des certitudes plus profondes et mieux ancrées, et elle sait jusqu’où elle peut aller pour les défendre et les protéger.

 _Ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort._ Le concept est philosophiquement romantique, et psychologiquement... c’est une connerie de la plus belle eau. Elle a depuis longtemps passé l’âge de trouver une quelconque dimension romantique dans la souffrance ; elle ne se sent pas plus forte d’avoir été utilisée, malmenée, traquée, pourchassée, brutalisée, poussée à faire des choses qu’elle n’aurait jamais envisagé de faire en un millier d’années, et d’y avoir survécu. Elle se sent juste rescapée, elle se sent juste capable d’en réchapper de nouveau. Elle a perdu dans le processus une part non négligeable de son intégrité physique, morale et émotionnelle, et elle sait qu’elle en perdrait une autre part – elle ignore dans quelles proportions – si elle devait repasser par là. Ce n’est pas une perspective plaisante. Elle ne voit pas en quoi se perdre petit à petit fait d’elle quelqu’un de plus fort. Ca fait d’elle quelqu’un de différent, ça relève de l’évolution, et c’est tout.

Elle avance sur une corde tendue au dessus d’un précipice dont elle ne voit pas le fond, mais elle tient bon.

Parce qu’elle sait que Lincoln est innocent et qu’elle comprend pourquoi Michael a employé de telles méthodes. Elle n’excuse pas, elle comprend, et elle accepte ses propres faiblesses, qui ont permis à Michael d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Elle n’est seulement plus tout à fait convaincue qu’il ait s’agi de faiblesses de sa part : elle a la vanité de penser que, quelles qu’aient été ses motivations, elle a fait ce qui devait être fait.

Parce qu’elle ne pourra jamais oublier l’expression de Michael lorsqu’il s’est excusé pour la centième fois et qu’elle a balayé ses paroles d’un geste de la main. Il est navrénavrénavrépardonsara. Elle a compris, ça ne change rien, les dégâts sont là, elle a décidé qu’il était temps de ramasser les morceaux qui pouvaient l’être et de passer à autre chose.

Parce que les lignes sont plus fines et sinueuses et claires que jamais : elle sait qui se trouve du bon côté, et elle sait que tout le reste est un camaïeu de gris pouvant aller jusqu’au noir encre.

Elle est clean, elle est sobre, elle est endommagée mais en vie : elle est cette femme, et réflexion faite, ça lui convient tout à fait.

La plupart du temps.

FIN


End file.
